The chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot
by sir brinkley of eastlake
Summary: chapter 3 is now up, please r&r, this is fixing up to be better than i had expected.
1. Chapter 1

**The chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot.**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or superman, I do own anything nobody else already own though.

This is a nice mix I don't think anyone else truly did right/finished/did with an unbiased opinion, join me in the first installment of **The **

**chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot.**

****

By: sir Brinkley of Eastlake.

Any ideas and reviews are welcome. this is also my first fic so let me know if i did this right.

Ch1; Braniac's new toy.

In a small rusted hanger in the middle of a western American desert, lay a small computer screen faintly lit, showing a small image of three

dots laid out with the middle below the others, lines connecting them. A machine off in the distance draws closer with a speaker jerry

rigged to it, a raspy reptilian voice echoes from the speaker, "You better be right about this you bucket of bolts."

"Of course, I'm always right, you must maintain your end of the deal." flickered the three dots in a metallic voice.

"I've got what I need, the sooner we get this over with the better." answered the hoarse voice from the speaker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in metropolis, Superman, the man of steel, flies over his town with vigilance and intrigue.

"Ah ha," he called as he dove down towards a back ally, "you just can't learn can you." he said as he landed right in front of two ski

masked men.

"Just because there's a lot bigger fish in the sea doesn't mean you little ones are going to get free." he said as the two men panicked and

threw a gas bombe at the ground. Superman's eyes glowed green as he saw threw the smoke and snagged the two men and hung them

form two gargoyles on a three story building .

"HERE, JUST TAKE THE STUPID ROCK, please let us go." he said as he handed Superman a large gemstone of many colors.

"I can't let you go, I'm just too busy, the police will gladly lend you a hand down off of here." Superman said as he flew off. He had a

feeling someone was watching him, as he turned he saw a small orb fly behind a building.

"I sure hope that doesn't mean what I think it does." he said as he flew off, trying to ignore it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHEW, hey that went pretty well, I'll be sore for a while." Goku panted as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"You can't tell me your getting soft Kakkarot?" Vegeta said in a menacing voice.

Goku laughed and cracked his neck, "No, its just Chi Chi is taking Goten to the amusement park today and I can't miss that, hey you

should bring Trunks."

Bulma charged in, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT…" she fell to the floor of the gravity room the second she walked in.

"Were you listening to our conversation again woman." Vegeta said as he pulled a switch and returned the room to normal, " your lucky

we only had it set to 25, or you'd be dead, and no thank you I'd rather not spend all day carrying around all the souvenirs you'll most

likely buy Trunks."

"Oh, come on Vegeta, we never go anywhere nice and Trunks is never out of the house except for training."

Vegeta was about to retaliate with a slur of yelling but stopped, "O.K., I will go," he said as Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief, "under

one condition, you go on any ride either me or trunks goes on, no matter what, or I'll drag you on them with us."

"O-O.K., Bulma said with a nervous smirk."

So there you have it, a quick yet menacing preamble to what I hope will be a masterpiece, yes it is short, but expect the next, more

action packed chapter very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here, I actually put (some) action in this one so I hope I get some reviews, lets find out what the two mundane days Superman and Goku are having have to do with the story.

Note: this story takes place in no particular time period for either Goku or Superman, in fact it takes place all over the timeline for both.

The chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot

Ch2; through space and time

"Yahooooo, whoa ho ho!" Goku screamed as he went on the roller coaster for the third time, Vegeta sat next to him with a glum look on his face, he was embraced by Kakkarot's loud screams but it was his own idea to ride it so many times.  
"Are you two done yet," Bulma panted as she stooped over a garbage can, "I'm gonna puke!" "Alright, we'll go on another ride, this one hasn't quite made you… I mean, isn't fun anymore." said Vegeta snickering.  
"Wait, you were about to say 'make me vomit', weren't you"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said with Trunks laughing on his shoulders. A few moments later Goku took a look into the sky with a bit of panic.  
"Vegeta, did you feel that just now, I thought…" Goku trailed off as he searched for the energy reading again.  
"It was probably nothing, that would just be silly." Vegeta said sounding a bit worried.  
"Ya, your right, oh look Goten, cotton candy"  
"Hey candy, lets go Trunks!" Goten squealed as he ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm off to the fortress of solitude, you lock up Mr. Terrific." Superman said as he headed for the door of the justice hall.  
"Don't you think you should check out those strange readings supe." Mr. Terrific said just as superman was heading out.  
"I'll assign Wonder Woman and Green arrow to them tomorrow, its probably just one of Luthor's new machines, I'd hate to leave him unchecked but he's stayed out of trouble lately so I think he deserves a break, with the cancer and all"  
"Whatever you say, oh and if you see Flash remind him he owes me 20$"  
"Sure thing." Superman said as he walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the hanger in the middle of the desert, a strange machine of countless wires and a large focusing lens sit in the middle of the floor. A half constructed Brainiac rolled over on a set of treads and began to press numerous buttons. In another room with an identical machine, a short cyborg with a thrashing tail stand impatiently as a robotic servant pushed a large keypad on the wall.  
The short cyborg spoke, "I hope this works, if we're to bridge dimensions I'd like to do it now, I'll have rusted and grown old by the time he's done, if he had half a mind to get a servant he'd be ready and I wouldn't have to wait"  
"Master Freezer, all we need to do is wait till we are at full power and bridging the dimensions can be done"  
"And how long will that take"  
"Approximately 12 hours"  
"Rrrrr, curses, I'm going to take a nap, get me up if that oversized calculator has anything to say"  
"Yes master Freezer." 

Not bad if I do say so myself, please review

I know I didn't double space this time, tell me if I should.

I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow.

note: i'm having trouble with my computer so each chapter my use a different word processor. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Well here it is, ch3. I finally decided how to get the plot rolling nicely and I hope the few who read it like it, this one is going to be longer.

_**The Chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot**_

_**Ch3: when worlds collide**_

Goku and Vegeta were on the ferris wheel with their sons as the sun was beginning to set. Goten was laughing frantically at all the sites from atop the wheel. Vegeta was bored out of his wits and stared angrily down at Chi Chi and Bulma who were taking pictures of the four of them.

"Blast it all, this infernal cog is the slowest piece of machinery I have ever seen." grumbled Vegeta with inpatients.

"Oh come on Vegeta," Goku said, "you're supposed to enjoy the site of the park from here."

"I could do that from flight, I don't need this giant saucer thing like these humans do."

"HEY," a voice rang from behind Vegeta, "I'm human and I can fly, and the ferris wheel is my favorite." laughed Krillin from behind them with his daughter Merrin sitting next to him, though it was hard to tell if she was enjoying herself or not.

"Hey, Krillin!" Goku sang out. But immediately all of their attention was on the sky.

"Oh crap, that isn't what I think it is, is it." Krillin said with a shaky voice.

"That's it, I've had it," roared Vegeta, "I'm investigating this Kakkarot, this could be bad."

"Ya, you're right Vegeta. Krillin, you should come to, we may need your help."

"18 will probably kill me for this but alright, Merrin you stay with aunt Bulma and Chi Chi when you get off OK."

"Yes papa." she said with a monotone voice but a worried expression, "please come back soon,"

"Don't worry, come on guys lets go,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Superman, this is Wonder Woman, can you read me."

"Yes Wonder Woman, I hear you loud and clear, what is it Diana."

"I think you should see this, and hurry."

Superman took off towards the desert and landed next to Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, who were standing on a rock face near an old rusty hanger.

"You should get a good look at whose inside, he either is ignoring us or he hasn't noticed us yet." said GL.

Superman looked with his telescoping and X-ray vision into the hanger, he saw a fully assembled Brainiac standing at a console near a large machine and several robots, he looked further down to see a series of catacombs beneath the structure.

"That continues down for at least a few miles, Brainiac has been busy." Superman said with anger and conviction.

He flew toward the building and ripped through the large steel doors and flew towards Brainiac, a robot got in his way which he flew right through. As he got near Brainiac the android pulled out a lump of green rock that glowed brightly. Superman fell to the ground an stumbled.

"Damnit Brainiac, I should have guessed you would do this." Superman kept hobbling in Braniac's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were flying toward the highlands. They were keeping vigil as to where the strange energy may be coming from.

"THERE, ON THAT MOUNTAIN!" Goku yelled to the others.

They landed on a large plateau, and all looked around.

"Well, where is it." Krillin looked around, "guess he isn't here, we can go home now."

"Wait, you coward." scoffed Vegeta as he stomped down hard with his foot. With that a large amount of the ground beneath them collapsed into a large tunnel.

"See, all it takes is a bit of Saiyen innovation." laughed Vegeta.

The three went down the tunnel and found a large door, they forced it open and saw a lot of robots and computers. And in the center of the room stood Freezer.

"Oh man, not this guy, you got to be kidding me." panicked Krillin.

"Freezer, but how!" Goku said with concern.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that we kill him now and ask later." Vegeta said as he lunged forward followed closely by the others.

They fought their way easily through the robots as they quickly closed in on Freezer. But as they got closer they saw a beam of light shoot out of the lens on the machine towards the floor.

"As much as I'd love to stay and catch up for lost times I have to go."

And with that the cyborg walked into the beam of light and disappeared. Goku panicked and flew in directly after him. Soon after that the beam blinked off right as Vegeta went to enter it.

"Damn, where did they go, I can't sense their power levels anywhere!" Vegeta said with intense anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Goku came out the other end he saw Freezer walking toward an android like figure holding a glowing green stone as a man in a blue costume fell to the floor.

"His power level is fading, it must be that crystal." Goku said as he flew passed Freezer, knocking him over, and grabbing Superman and flew out. He looked back to see Freezer laughing loudly.

"Are you OK." Goku said as he landed a ways away.

"Yes," Superman said standing up, "and thank you for the help back there."

As Superman stood up Goku's eyes lit up, "Wow, your power level is really high, what was that stone back there, it drained you power level a lot"

"That was kryptonite, I'm sure you can tell I don't fair well around the stuff. By the way I'm Superman, leader of the Justice League and protector of the earth, who are you, a monk it looks like by your outfit."

"The names Goku, also the protector of earth and leader of the Z-warriors, and by your outfit you must have met my son, I've never heard of the Justice League but since passing through that machine, I haven't felt quite right, I have a feeling I'm not in west city anymore."

GL and WW caught up to Superman and Goku and Wonder Woman said "I see you have a new friend, we can make introductions later, Brainiac has a new partner and is on the move, we should make our way back to the justice hall."

"Lead the way," Goku said but not before adding in, "hey, you two have awesome power levels as well."

GL and WW gave Superman a look as if to ask why, but Superman just shrugged and flew off, they all made their way back to JLHQ.

Well, that went quite well, I hope that gets me some reviews, look for the next chapter sometime soon.

that's it for this installment of **The Chronicles of Cal'el and Kakkarot**.


End file.
